Star Trek:Darkest of Dawns
by spiritgirl16
Summary: The crew of the enterprise find themselves facing their biggest challenge yet! An ancient being has awoken from it's slumber and declared war on the entire star system forcing Jamie and the rest of Starfleet to take up arms to defend it, but what happens when she finds out about the connection between their newest enemy and a certain doctor of hers?Fem!Kirk x Mccoy


**_I re-wrote this after re-reading it a couple of times since I felt I may have made the characters too OCC, sorry bout that!The idea is from a short movie I saw. I'll also say this now, since I didn't really watch the original Star trek, I only ever saw the newest one I've decided to completely make up Bone's backstory in this, and just in case he is supposed to be close to Jamie's(Kirk) age in this...just saying._**

**_Hopefully this attempt goes over better, enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3  
_**

**_Chapter One:Oncoming Abyss  
_**

_"Leo, wake up!Leo!"A voice whispered in a hushed tone beginning to violently shake the sleeping 5-year old Mccoy as he lay in bed blissfully unaware of the world around him. Blearily his eyelids flipped open showing a hazy, confused stare as he gave a small stretch accompanied by a yawn_

_"John, what is-_

_"Hurry, we have to go!She's back!"Was all the other boy said, but it was enough as the sleep instantly disappeared form the young Mccoy's eyes and he threw the covers off himself making a beeline for the door only to come to a quick halt hearing a loud crash resounding from beyond the door frame just as John stepped through it._

_The other boys body was hit by an invisible force, easily and effortlessly getting flung down the hall and smacking into the wall as though he were nothing more than a sack of meat._

_Then **she** came into sight._

_The younger Mccoy felt his body freeze up, hearing the crackling of bones out of place as she moved closer to him reaching out a sharp claw-like hand out towards him, his tears glistened in fright as he flinched out of fear the moment her cold flesh touched his warm cheek._

_"Leo...my precious leo, where did you think you were going so late at night?"Her voice was sickeningly sweet, but he could easily detect the anger hidden behind the sincereity, the dark black fury he had come to show so much fear and pain for._

_He gave no answer. His small little fists clenching at his sides._

_"Not going to answer, then I guess you leave me no choice..."she said abruptly jerking him forward and picking him up as he began to kick and scream in protest while getting dragged out of the room"...you brought this on your own head"She called out, a wicked grin coming onto her face seeing him struggle_

* * *

"No!"Mccoy shouted bolting upright, his eyes quickly scanning his surroundings and was overcome with relief seeing he was back on the enterprise. He was safe.

"Bones, what's wrong?We heard you screaming in your sleep!"Came the alarmed voice of the ships captain, Jamie Tiberia kirk, as she and three others came rushing through the door of the room.

Jamie paused seeing the heavy rising and falling of the doctors chest as he merely rested his face in his hands not giving any immediate response, only a small dismissive shake of the head. His breathing was still slightly irratic, and only Jamie seemed to really take notice of just how freaking awful the guy looked right now hearing him croak out a response.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream is all"He said trying to sound normal, but failed at the last bit of the sentence when his voice gave the smallest of cracks.

"a dream?"Jamie repeated

The captain rolled her eyes at the statement curious as to just what the hell kind of dream could put someone in such a state. It was at that moment Mccoy caught sight of the remote control Jamie was currently clutching in her hand"Is that a...tv remote?"The doctor questioned causing all eyes to fall on captain Kirk.

"What?I was in the middle of watching something!"she defended

"But Captain, if that were true, then you should have been the first one up to respond to the doctors yelling whereas, I remember me having to wake you-

"Alright, thank you Spock!"Jamie said cutting the vulcan off before he said anymore"Stupid truth telling robot..."Jamie mumbled under her breath turning to take her leave

"Your resorting to name calling suggests that I correct in saying that you were not awake at the time you claim to have been"Spock said following Jamie out into the hall where she gave an aggravated groan of frustration "Really? We're really gonna start this?"she said suddenly feeling very sleep-deprived

The others said their good nights once more and filed out of the room leaving Mccoy alone again.

* * *

Somewhere in one of the colder parts of space, a USS enterprise exploration team was sent to check on an unknown phenomenon reported as that of growing black mass of energy clouds swirling around.

At first they appeared strange, however reports of ships and their occupants going missing after flying through had begun to circulate, weeks later those ships were usually found but in pieces looking as though a monster had chewed them up and spat them back out.

Slowly the ship neared the strange swirling, ominous black clouds preparing to disembark

"This is captain McGuire reminding all personnel to-

The captain of the vessel began, he was soon cut off though by a powerful force smacking against the side of the ship sending it jerking forth and somehow managing to pull it into the black cloud of nothingness where all that were heard were the screams of the dying as lights flickered withing form lasers being fired, and screams of fear and terror rang form every set of lungs aboard the vessel...

They died down into nothingness, the cloud continued expanding and outward floated the mere remnants of the previous ship, with no survivors to tell of their discovery...

_**Kay, that's all for now, please let me know how I did since this is my first attempt at making A Fem!Kirk x Mccoy story, don't forget to review pls~!:3**_


End file.
